


The Merchant of Death isn't just for Show

by Tired_College_Student_Writing



Series: The Managers’ Favorites [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), John Wick (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF John Wick, BAMF Tony Stark, Blood, Iron Man 1, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pretty sure John is just the definition of BAMF, The Continental, Tony Stark isn't just a pretty face, Winston has favorites but he won’t admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing
Summary: Tony Stark was one of the most well-connected people on the Globe, and yet there are places you wouldn't expect him to have connections, the Assassin Underworld being a prime example.Tony lives to surprise, however





	1. Welcome Back, Mister Stark

  
  


The shiny car wasn’t unusual to see pulling up in front of the Continental, nor was the professionally tailored suit the driver was in, only second in quality of that of the suit the man he was driving wore. 

 

The only unusual part of the whole event was the fact that even the most green of the clientele in the Continental recognized the man instantly. After all Anthony Edward Stark was very recognizable.

 

A few assassins smirked, preparing for the tech genius to be booted from the premises like so many celebrities before him who accidentally wandered into the hallowed halls of the hotel, wondering if he was going to noisily pitch a fit and add a little free entertainment to their nights. 

 

“Hello,” Charon greeted with his normal professionalism, as if every eye in the lobby was not on him and the two men in front of him, “How may I be of assistance to you today, sir?” 

 

Stark frowned, a few of the observers leaning forward eager to see the verbal battle commence. 

“Oh come on Charon! I’ve told you a thousand times to just call me Tony! No reason to call me Sir,” he complained, dropping a handful of golden coins onto the counter in a neat stack, clinking loudly in the suddenly silent room, “Is the Old  Fuddy-Duddy available?” 

 

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” Charon replied, a hint of a smile, pulling a single coin from the tower, “The Manager is always open for a meeting with you, though I believe he and I both informed you how excessive  your tipping style is for an establishment of this style.” 

 

Tony winked, pushing the tower closer, “My favorite  concierge deserves nothing less, honey bunches. Is it alright if Happy and I just head down to the bar to wait for Winston then?” 

 

“As it always is, Mr. Stark,” Charon replied taking the rest of the coins, “I saw inform him of your arrival at once,” 

 

“Thanks, Charon.” 

 

“Have a good day, Mr. Stark, Mr. Hogan,” 

 

The man with Stark, Mr. Hogan,  smiled before following Stark calling over his shoulder, “Always nice to see you, Charon.” 

Whispers erupted around the lobby, phones being pulled out quickly as the interaction ended, languages from across the globe frantically trying to relay the newly acquired information across countless networks.  

No one but Happy heard the quiet snicker from Tony as he threw the Underworld into a tizzy.


	2. Meeting of the Favored

Tony ‘genius billionaire playboy philanthropist’ Stark in the very heart of the underworld should be the set up for a joke, and yet this wasn’t the first time he sat at the bar of the Continental. The sheer fact that the wait staff brought him and his driver? Bodyguard? Friend? drinks without asking what they would like enough of a hint for the assassins watching him to pick up on. 

 

The big question cycling through their heads was  simply  ‘How?’

 

Their jobs required shadows and the ability to pass unseen through crowds.  That was a constant through their field, and yet one of the most well-known men on the globe was part of the carefully concealed world. They needed to know.

 

Too bad that it would take a lot more than a golden coin, or a threat of bodily harm to get that embarrassing piece of information from him. Though seeing Kenneth Noye find out that one of his best interrogators had been none other then Peggy Carter might be worth letting the story slip...

 

 

“Tony.”

 

He turned, eyebrow quirking as the bartender neared him instead of Winston.

 

“Lucille,” He greeted, slipping on a cheesy grin, “What can I do for you, pretty lady?”

 

She rolled her eyes, which wasn’t a surprise considering when he first met the woman he was a scrawny and pimpled little thirteen year old who had stumbled into the darkness accidentally,  “The Manager wanted me to inform you that he’s meeting with someone else and would take a little bit to wrap everything up,” 

 

He glanced at Happy, who  just  shrugged, before turning back, “How high is this person ranked?”

 

Lucille gave him a dry look, “Why does that matter?”

 

He gave her a smirk as he stood up, downing his drink, “Because we both know there are only two types of people he wouldn't just usher out when he hears that I’m here, especially since I’m not in disguise, and that’s High Table members or another favorite. You’d have no qualms telling me if High Table was in town so I’m going to go crash the party~”

 

 

She groaned, “Seriously, Tony?”

 

Happy grinned, holding out a few coins, “Are you even surprised, Luci?”

 

She took the coins with a huff but didn’t move to stop Tony as he sprang to his feet and strutted out of the bar and up towards the Manager’s office, Happy on his heels as always.

 

With practiced ease Tony strode up to the office’s door and kicked it open, “Honey, I’m home!”

 

The cocking of a gun wasn’t his normal response to this action, but to the genius’ credit, he didn’t say anything as he lowered his leg and raised his hands patiently , looking at the man with his gun pointed at him.

 

A tall man with sharp features greeted him, brown eyes so dark they were almost black burned into him.

 

“Anthony,” Winston sighed, “We’ve talked about entering my Office like that.”

 

“Got to keep you on your toes, Fuddy Duddy,” Tony shoot back with a grin even as his eyes never left the stranger in front of him, “So... who’s your new favorite?”

 

The man’s mask cracked ever so  slightly  as his eyebrows furrowed, “Favorite?” He asked, gun lowering as his eyes flashed to Winston.

 

Tony snickered, “Oh yeah, tall dark and handsome. Winston has definitely claimed you as a favorite.”

 

“You know very well that I don’t play favorites, Anthony,” The manger rebutted, “Now why don’t you and Mr. Hogan join Jonathan and me inside if you can’t wait your turn .”

  

“And there it is!”  Tony claps his hands together, “Anthony and Jonathan, and yet almost everyone else you refer to by their last name. The only exceptions are people working in the continental, and I would wager my company that this guy is not a worker here .”

 

Jonathan turned and raised an eyebrow at the manager, the edge of his lips twitching, “Winston?”

 

Winston merely rubbed a tired hand over his face.

 

 

The younger man didn’t give him a chance to answer before extending a hand out to Jonathan, “I’m Tony, nice to meet you, Jonathan. I’ve been in the business since ‘83, though most of my work is on supplying the tools to ripping someone’s heart out than actually using doing it myself .”

 

There was a pause before the other man took his hand, not that Tony minded. Assassins could get ever so paranoid after all.

 

“John Wick,” He supplied, “I  was brought  into the business in ‘94.”

 

Tony let out a dramatic gasp as John dropped his hand, “Three years and I’m just now meeting your other favorite! I’m hurt Sugar!”

 

“Perhaps  I didn’t want to subject him to you, Anthony,” Winston snarked back.

 

 

“Now why would you deprive him of such a blessing,” Tony whined before sitting on the edge of the desk, “Anyways let’s get business out of the way so I can go have some “Favorite’s Bonding time with John,” 

 

The assassin cocked an eyebrow.

 

 

 

“You can’t force Jonathan to spend time with you, Anthony.”

 

“I make Happy hang out with me, then again a safer gig then going all James Bond on other mafia members  probably  didn't hurt-” 

 

 

“Well, it wasn’t your glowing personality that sold me, Boss,”

 

“-But!”  Tony continued after ignoring that his bodyguard had spoken other then flipping him off, “John and I are both favorites, that  basically  makes us family in a twisted Underworld kind of way .”

 

"Anthony-" 

 

"I wouldn't mind grabbing a drink after your... meeting is over." The deep voice drew all eyes to John who had retaken his seat. Tony could swear he could see a twinkle in John's eyes as he added, "Maybe he can... fill me in on what it means to be a Favorite." 

 

Tony was practically giddy, bouncing in his seat. 

 

Happy let out a laugh, "Oh boss is going to like you." 

 

Tony nodded excitedly, "I'm already picturing how quickly we can cause Winston to go grey, I'm wagering two years." 

 

"Ten coins on three," John countered, a slight smile brushing his lips. 

 

"Three years?"  Happy asked, "You're underestimating, Boss, Wick." 

 

John just shook his head, long inky hair flopping slightly as that twinkle intensified into a blazing glow, "3 months." 

 

Winston was gazing at his window as if contemplating if throwing them out it would count as business on Continental grounds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the characters were a little OOC, mostly John, for this one but I have a good reason for that. John is new to this lifestyle. He's only a few years in and still fresh. 
> 
> Yes, he saw some of the Underworld by living with The Director but overall he's still learning, still finding his place. He hasn't perfected his Baba Yaga yet and still has a soul trying to rise up under all those layers. Tony's just very good at finding those little cracks and prying them open, that's how he got Banner to trust him so quickly.


	3. Year after Year Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots through the Adventures of the Baba Yaga and Merchant of Death, the ups, the downs, 
> 
> New Beginnings and Unfortunate Ends.

* * *

_**1997** _

* * *

“How did a Marine become a hitman?”

 

“It’s complicated,” John mumbled into his bourbon.

 

“It always is.” Tony just sighed as he tossed back his scotch.

 

“Cheers to that,” Happy sassed, lifting his glass up mockingly.

 

Tony’s meeting with Winston had just ended and he was honestly expecting his new buddy to be a bit more talkative. Most assassins were, Tony had found out over the years. In the Underworld banter and quips were like bread and butter to the members of the society. Snark was a simple pleasure in the painful life of an assassin.

 

John wasn’t like that, however. John was quiet, soft-spoken, each move calculated, no matter how mundane. Every answer he had given Tony had been five words or less, and he had yet to ask any question himself.  He could see the military training in this man, but there was something more…

 

“Is the interrogation over now?”  

 

Tony blinked in surprise, “Interrogation?”

 

John nodded, “Isn’t that what this is? You're trying to figure out who wormed their way into Winston’s favorite position? Figuring out how best to utilize my skills to freak out Winston?”

 

Tony’s smile fell as Happy let a low whistle and grabbed the empty glasses and with a call of, “I’m getting another round,” He fled the table.   

 

The tension was thick around the table as Tony gulp downed his drink.

 

“Did I say something wrong?”

 

Tony snorted, “You just did what every fucking person does, and Happy knows it pisses me off.”

 

“Should I warn Winston about me disappearing after I leave the Continental?” John asks, and with anyone else in this field Tony would assume they were joking, but there was nothing but serious intent in John’s voice. John recognized him as a threat it seemed. That was certainly a change. Even being out of disguise now, no one really treated him as a threat, more like an oddity.

“No,” Tony said, “Happy just asked the same question when he started working for me and still feels guilty about it.”

 

John didn’t say anything just tilted his head to the side slightly. If Tony didn’t know this man was a talented assassin he would compare him to a puppy… maybe a trained attack dog.

Tony just shook his head, “You do know who I am, right? Your accent is American. My face is basically plastered on every tabloid every other weekend here. ”

 

John gave a shrug, “I figured you were either narcissistic enough to talk about yourself extensively, or you would be tired of the questions. Since you didn’t say anything about yourself so I chose not to be rude,”

 

The billionaire couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping his lips.

 

“Well, that’s a first.” He admitted, “Usually people are too curious to give a rat’s ass about being polite.”

 

“I’ve been told I’m a bit of an oddity,” was the only explanation he was given.

“Well Johnny Boy,” Tony ignored the raised brow at the nickname, “ There’s one thing you should know about me even if you don’t want to  ask questions.”

 

They stared at each other for a long moment as Tony tapped his glass with his nails.

 

“Don’t assume I’m trying to manipulate anyone. If I’m manipulating someone, you’ll know, or if I did try and manipulate you, you would know until it’s too late.”

 

* * *

_**1998** _

* * *

 

John blinked as a blond stormed up to his table at the hole in the wall bar he was staking out for his contract.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

The redhead scowled and slid into the seat, slams ten golden coins onto the table top. His eyes flash up to the face of the agitated man. His hair was a dusty blonde and slicked back, his bright blue eyes burned into him but his face was undeniably familiar about his face and his stance even if he wore a much cheaper suit then last time.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Antonio,” The man snapped, “Antonio Carbonell.”

 

John had no problem reading between the lines. This was the disguise Stark used for his work in the Underworld, the one he had mentioned their first meeting.

 

“What is this for?”  He asked instead, pocketing the coins before anyone else could see them.

 

Tony huffed, stealing John’s drink and taking a swig, “I visited the old man today.”

John just raised an eyebrow.

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Winston, geez keep up, Johnny Boy.”

 

John felt his lips twitch upwards as the pieces slid into place, “It has only been nine months. Much closer to three months than two years.”

 

“I know!” Tony whined, “I found him getting his roots touched up by some barber! His roots, John! Like he could actually stop us from finding out he was greying!”

 

“Well,” John couldn’t help but chuckle, “Your trips to Morocco probably didn’t help matters.”

 

Tony’s jaw fell slack for a beat before his face morphed into a bright grin, “Oh my trips to Morocco tipped him over the edge? What about your trip to Vianna? Or the one to Syria? No one really figured out what happened with al-Eryani did they?”

 

“No.”

 

Tony couldn’t help, but enjoy the lack of arrogance in the man’s voice, the absence of smug pride that so many assassins had in their voices, just a simple emotionless no.

 

“What are you drinking, cause it’s amazing and I want more?”    


* * *

  _ **2000** _

* * *

 

John should have known that this was going to happen when Tony, disguised as always, showed up at his door with that cheeky grin like he had nearly every month since their second meeting.

 

He should have known it when Tony ordered his seventh scotch at the third bar he managed to convince John to come to for a ‘bar crawl’.

 

He should have known that when he saw those punks following them between bars after Tony hustled them at the pool table, especially when he saw one that he recognized from McGowan’s men.

 

And yet he really didn’t expect to be choked against a bar top tonight, the only gun Tony allowed him to bring on their night out kicked away if he was being completely honest.

 

His hands scrambled across the bartop behind him as his vision blurred. He found something hard and long, it would do. He lashed out feeling the hands fall from his throat as his weapon stabbed through his jugular vein. Blinking the spots away from his vision he saw the man collapses, dark crimson blood pooling on the floor already under the down man. In his fist was a pencil.

 

A pencil, really?

 

Better then nothing, John thought as he ran to where Tony was smashing a bottle of vodka over one of his attacker’s head. John quickly grabbed one of the men trying to attack from behind around the head and drove the pencil into his eye socket, felling it burst into goopy bloody slush as the man screamed, falling to the floor. John would have tried to push it further, into the man’s brain but he could feel the wood creaking under his fingers. He would let him bleed out instead.

 

“Oi Wick!”

 

The assassin only needed to glance up for a second to see Tony kicked the last assailant over towards him. Without even thinking he held the pencil down on the table to his left and slammed the man down on it, feeling it cutting through the back of his neck and luckily diving between two vertebrae, severing the man’s spinal cord.

 

Panting they met each other eyes and Tony broke down laughing. Wick just rolled his eyes.

 

“Tony.”

 

“You went full Austin Powers on those guys, Johnny boy!”

 

“Tony.”

 

“You killed three guys with a pencil! A pencil! That was probably the second most badass thing I’ve ever seen you do!”

 

“Is the first still eating Harold's chili without getting sick?”

 

“Absolutely, I doubt you’ll be able to top that.”

 

“Господи…”

 

The quiet word drew his attention to the only table that didn’t flee when fists started flying. There was a group of five men, staring wide-eyed at them. They were familiar.

 

“You’re Viggo and Adram Tarasov,” Tony said, confirming John’s thoughts, “What are you gentlemen doing here on this fine evening?”

 

“Viggo became a father yesterday,” Adram replied weakly, “Business going well, Antonio?”

 

Tony glanced down at the bodies, “Oh this? Nah this was just a personal issue.”

 

 “Personal?” one of the other Mobsters asked. John gave a shrug.

  
“We just went for a drink. McGowan needs to keep a better reign on his men.”

* * *

_**2002** _

* * *

John had barely taken one step into the hideout when he was told to head to Viggo’s office.

 

Something was wrong.  

 

He entered without knocking or saying a word to his boss, simply waiting for the man to start talking. 

"What did you do to the phones?" 

 

That made John blink, he hadn't expected that question.

 

"The phones?" 

 

Viggo raised an eyebrow, "You can't honestly tell me, you have no idea what is happening." 

 

John just stared harder, an eyebrow just barely cocked.

 

Viggo threw his hands up, "Call my phone then! See for yourself!" 

 

John didn't hesitate to pull out his cell phone. It was a much sleeker model then the flip phones most carried around, a Stark prototype, given to him to see how they faired against the wear and tear of assassin life.  

The dial tone didn't even finish when John groaned, hearing the familiar lyrics,

_**Cause this may be the last time now That you hear the boogie song-** _

 John hung up the call. He didn't even want to know how many phones had been affected by this. 

"I need to make a phone call." He said stiffly. 

"I would like to listen in." Viggo requested. John knew however that his words were more of a polite command so he swiftly placed the phone on speaker as he dialed the number. 

 

"Junebug!" was heard answering the phone, making Viggo sputter in disbelieve, "How's my favorite hitman doing?"

 

"What did you do to Viggo's men's phones?" John asked, ignoring the bewildered look from Viggo. 

 

John could practically hear the cheeky grin over the phone, "Oh? I haven't got a clue what you're referring to, Johnny Boy." 

 

John rolled his eyes, warning a dumbstruck wheeze from the old Russian who was used to seeing nothing but stoic professionalism from his newest hire. 

 

"I can hear your mask cracking," 

 

"Change it back Tony," John said blowing past the accusation that would count as grounds for a duel in most assassin circles. 

 

"Oh come on John! It's hilarious! You're the boogyman! You have a theme song and I'm using it properly!" 

 

"The title of Baba Yaga isn't supposed to be funny,"

 

"No, but it's hilarious to me!" 

 

"Don't make me call Pepper, Stark, we both know she will kick your ass harder then I could." 

 

"Ohhh Last names! I'm getting to you." 

 

"I'm calling Pepper." 

 

"Wait! No, don't! I skipped out on a board meeting, she will kick my ass." 

 

"Change them back then." 

 

There was a deep sigh, "Fine. JARVIS, send the counter virus to all the phones we affected." 

 

"Already done, Sire." 

 

"Thank you, JARVIS," John responded, picking up the phone again. 

 

"Hey, where's my than-" 

 

John hung up before he could finish. 

 

"It's done," He said to his employer. 

 

"Who the hell was that?" Viggo asked, face pale. 

 

John gave a shrug, "Tony Stark." He answered honestly.

 

"Tony Stark? As in the billionaire tech genius Tony Stark?" 

John was starting to worry that his boss was going to go into shock, but continued anyway just to see what happened, perhaps Tony was rubbing off on him after all, "He's a friend. He's been teasing me about my title of Baba Yaga since he found out about it." 

The older man sat there for a few seconds, eyes distant before he waved for John to leave. He closed the door behind him when he heard a dull thud and a muffled swear. 

"Блыат..." 

John cracked a smile, before schooling his features once more. Maybe he could see the humor in the situation. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke this chapter into two mostly because I'm away at an internship until mid-July, but I wanted to get this out. Next part will probably be done end of July, I hope


	4. Year after Year pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots through the Adventures of the Baba Yaga and Merchant of Death, the ups, the downs,
> 
> New Beginnings and Unfortunate Ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you guys noticed that I’ve added this story to a collection of stories. If you have a character you think would make a good secret assassin then just let me know and I’ll think about making at least a one shot out of it!

* * *

2003

* * *

 

John had frozen the second he had thrown open the door to Winston’s office. 

 

Charon had said to wait, that Winston was meeting with an arms dealer from SI, but John knew that Tony had no problem with John interrupting. 

The man across from Winston was not Tony. The fact he was sitting in the offered chair instead of on the desk was the first clue. 

 

No, this man was wide-set, wearing an ill-fitting grey suit. He turned his bald head to glare at John with his beady little eyes. 

 

“Ah John,” Winston greeted him, “I hadn’t realized we had been talking for so long, is it 3 o’clock already?” 

 

John’s shoulders relaxed a single degree at the offered excuse, “Yes, Charon said your last appointment was supposed to leave at two.” 

 

“Well as you can see,” The man interrupted, “We were not finished when you rudely burst into the manager’s office-” 

 

Winston cut him off, but John couldn’t stop his eyebrow from traveling up his forehead. Was this man implying something about Winston’s managing ability? 

 

“Now Mr. Stane,” Winston soothed, “I’ve always allowed those with meetings to just enter when I’m supposed to be free for almost an hour before them. All those that enter these halls show tangible respect without all that pomp and circumstance.”

 

“But-” 

 

“We were wrapping up anyways,” Winston’s voice left no room for argument, “We’re already impeding on Jonathan’s time, we wouldn’t want to hold him up now would we?”

 

John stayed quiet until Mr. Stane cleared out of the office, feeling the ire raising off of the man even if his face was mostly blank. Winston raises a brow at the intense stare.

 

“Now Jona-“

 

“Where’s Tony?” 

 

“Well yesterday he was in Rome with Julian, today I imagine he’s in Barcelona meeting Miguel,” The manager explained, but he didn’t stop there, “Then to Tokyo with Madam Ono, then he’ll probably find his way to Arthur in England before returning here by the end of the month. After all, he’s been on a bit of a whirlwind already through Venice, Russia, and Pakis tan. Though the near-miss of an international incident in The UAE was a bit much to keep up his image.” 

 

The silence around them was filled with confusion before Winston sighed and retook his seat. 

 

“Obadiah Stane was a good friend of Anthony’s father, as well as a business partner. He was the one that first entered the Stark Industries into the Underworld, though it wasn’t until Anthony stepped up that the company became a true player in our world.” 

 

John nodded but he felt there was more to be said, “Then why aren’t Tony and Stane traveling together?”

 

Winston’s face cracked into a wicked smirk, “That would imply the insolent man had enough brain cells to see how integrated Anthony is in our world, or that he even is aware of the Underworld that is. So instead Tony follows him around the world in a glaringly obvious way, giggling like a teenage girl the whole time.” 

 

John knew the genius too well at this point to not crack a bit of a smile, “He’s playing him.” 

 

Winston nodded, “He thinks it will be funny once Stane realizes he’s been played like a fiddle. I think I might have to call a cleaning crew if such a moment should come to past.”  

 

John’s eyes narrowed  _As if I’d let him touch Tony,_  could be heard without John opening his mouth

 

Winston chuckled lowly, “Oh I have no doubt the cleaning crew would be deposing of Stane’s body should he try anything. The Monger has no respect for our world, he would hardly be worth the Baba Yaga’s skills.” 

 

* * *

2005

* * *

 

It was supposed to be an easy job. 

 

A quick in and out with against the Halabi clan, but now he found his left side pounding and his head swimming, as he forced himself to move. Suddenly a face appeared in his line of sight. The thin shrunken face of the Cario concierge raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Should I contact the manager, Mr. Wick?” The voice barely penetrated his ears. He simply shook his head. 

 

“Need the surgeon,” He grunted, knees giving out slightly as he was forced to grab hold of Anubis. 

 

“One will be sent for right away, sir,” was the final thing John heard before everything tilted dangerously and white overtook his vision. 

 

When his senses started floating back to him he could feel a presence next to him, the bandages around his torso tugging tight against the stitches. There was a long line down his side from what he could feel, much more than would be needed for a simple bullet wound. 

 

“Your spleen ruptured and nearly took you out with it,” 

 

The voice made John crack open an eye. After a second of letting his vision adjust, he made out the figure of a short blond man. Tony, didn’t even glance over at him disguised blue eyes focusing on something in his hands. 

 

“Your breathing pattern changed when you woke up, don’t be so surprised. Though I have to ask what the hell you were thinking.” 

 

“A job is a job,” John answered gruffly, his throat raw and aching. 

 

“Oh Fuck off,” 

 

John cocked his head, a deep frown painting his face. The genius sounded pissed, more pissed than John had ever heard him. 

 

“To- Antonio?” 

 

The slight misstep could be excused by the painkillers he could feel flowing through his system but it was enough to draw Tony’s glare to him. 

 

“How fucking dare you,” He growled, “After everything I’ve done for you, and you pull a stunt like this.” 

 

“It was just-” 

 

“Don’t you fucking say ‘It was just a job,’” Tony mocked, “It was just a job that nearly killed you because you decided to bring this trash!” 

 

John’s eyes finally fell onto the thing in Tony’s hand. 

 

A sleek-looking silver gun lay there, the slide half closed as a casing poked out of it. John didn’t even have to search to see the obnoxious black logo of Hammer Industries. 

 

“I can-“

 

“Shut it,” Tony growled, and John had to fight not to flinch back. There were few things John feared on this earth, that look in Tony’s eye, cold as Siberian Winter and as bloodthirsty as a shark, was one of them. Not to mention he had cut John off twice now, a deed he never did, not out of fear like most did around John but because the billionaire actually cared about what John had to say.

 

“Naifeh called Winston,” Tony seethed, pacing the room, “Told him he wasn’t sure you’d make it, the doctor gave you a 15% chance of waking up after how much blood you lost. And I fly all the way out here to find that they physically couldn’t pry this fucking gun out of your hand without breaking your fingers.” 

 

His stomach sank. He didn’t mean to use the gun, having no more clips to load into his gun he had grabbed one off of the guard he had killed, only for the gun to jam and give the guard a  chance to get in a free shot. His tongue refused to move, and he’d never felt more frustrated by the fact then he did at that moment, throwing a pleading look at his friend. 

 

“Don’t give me that look, Wick. I’m going to keep worrying about someone that’d rather risk their life with this shit instead of trusting my tech to keep you safe” The venom in Tony’s voice made John freeze, bracing for the hit to come… 

 

Instead, the genius spun on his heel and left, slamming the door hard enough to shake the walls.

 

 A dramatic exit to John’s life that mirrored the first time the assassin had met the genius. 

 

* * *

2006

* * *

 

 

John has a soft spot for very few things, not that the general populace would ever guess the legendary Baba Yaga could be anything other than a bloodthirsty hunter. 

 

Even so, those that knew the list knew there were only three items he deemed scared.

 

 Animals are one, the cuter the better, innocent children is another. 

 

Anthony Edward Stark is the unlikely third.  

 

But Tony had exited John life thirteen months ago in a whirlwind of emotions, leaving John quieter and more frightening to the members of the Underworld. The brightest part of the assassin’s life gone, and even the most oblivious member of their world could see it. 

 

So when John heard a familiar voice from outside Viggo’s office he couldn’t help but stop his report mid-sentence, stomach tightening as he turned his back on a baffled Viggo to open the door into the hallway.

 

 The guards stopped trying to push the shorter man away when they saw him. Happy looked slightly relieved before dark concern painted his features. 

 

“Harold,” John greeted, but Happy didn’t even bother with a greeting instead muttering the three words that made John’s blood burn. 

 

“Boss’s been kidnapped.” 

 

The guards around Happy wilted under the ice that filled John stare at those words. He wasted no time turning to Viggo and telling him, “I’m taking a month off.” 

 

“No,” Happy cut him off, shouldering his way past John and into Viggo’s office, “We’re hiring John to recover Boss.”

 

“I don’t-”

 

Happy waved John off, “Yeah Yeah, you don’t need or want the money from Boss, but that doesn’t change the fact that Tony wanted it this way.”

 

John raised an eyebrow, making Happy sigh and continue. 

 

“Tony Stark being part of the Underworld is still considered a myth, mostly so that people don’t try and use the people he cares about against him.” 

 

The fire in John’s veins cooled slightly at the implications.

 

 “Nothing is Personal,” he recited from the rules he grew up knowing. 

 

Happy snorted, “Yeah for the rest of us. You should know by now that everything is personal to Tony.” 

 

John sighed, but had to fight to keep a fond smile from sliding onto his face. He did know this.

 

And when he finds himself clutching onto the small genius two nights later, blood and grim painting both of them, as Tony sobs into his shoulder apologizing over and over again, he realized he took things a bit more personal then he was trained to too.

 

* * *

2007

* * *

 

Pepper’s morning had been planned out to the minute, down to the very second on how long she would verbally debate her boss. She had it down to a science at this point, after six years of working with him, effortlessly knowing how much time to allot to any given job the tech genius would throw at her before he even woke up, that is if he had gone to sleep the night before which was a rarity. 

 

So when there was a large wrench thrown into her carefully balanced agenda, she was understandably rattled. Especially since said wrench was shaped like ten bullet holes through the glass walls of Tony’s lab.

 

Tony barely blinked an eye at the bullets, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her deeper into the massive maze, down a hallway she never seen him use before. 

 

“JARVIS,” Tony called, “Initiate Lockdown procedures once we reach John.” 

 

“Tony?” She asked, mind reeling as she heard more gunshots at the end of the hallway. She tried to pull from his grasp but he just held tight and turned back to look her in the eye. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s just John in the shooting range testing out the new weapons I made, he won’t hurt you.” 

 

She really didn’t believe him when they entered the room and the tall severe-looking man spun around and leveled the rifle in his hands at her head. 

 

“Lockdown commenced,” JARVIS announced causing the man to lower his weapon as he looked at the ceiling then at Tony. 

 

“Break in?” 

 

“Break in,” Tony confirmed, “Looked like Plaksin‘s men.” 

 

The man nodded, “Harold on his way?” 

 

“Yeah, but Happy’s a few minutes out and they saw me take off so they might find us before he can show up,” Tony answered, “Protecting Pepper is top priority. Pepper, this is John Wick, a good friend of mine. ” 

 

Another nod as the man shouldered his gun and sticking out a hand to her, “I wish I could meet the women that Tony babbles about under better circumstances.” 

 

Tony’s ears flush red as he scowls, while Pepper takes John’s hand, “You finally speak a complete sentence and it’s to make fun of me? I’m offended!” 

 

John’s lips twitched slightly, dropping her hand as he turns back to the range, “How many reservations?” 

 

Tony shrugged as he walked after him, “At least four, but there could be more around the tower. JARVIS?” 

 

“10 intruders located within the building. Three of them are contained within the lab, three are in the hallways around the lab, three are attempting to search your and Miss Potts’s Office, and the final man is waiting in a van off the back alleyway,” 

 

“I got the three upstairs,” Tony called, lifting his hand like he was in school, his other hand was loading a magazine full of bullets, “and we can leave the one outside to Happy so he doesn’t get grumpy.” 

 

John lifted a brow at him as he shoved a pistol into his shoulder holster, reaching for another one. 

 

“Just because I don’t have a fancy title like the Baba Yaga doesn’t mean I can’t handle three guys on my own, Johnny boy,” 

 

Tony wiped around at the tiny huff John let out. 

 

“WhAt?” He whined. 

 

“You do have a title.” 

 

“Oh… What!” Tony cried, nearly dropping the handgun he was trying to holster, “I have a title?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

John gave a shrug and moved towards the door, only to stop and look over at Pepper who had gone deathly pale, eyes flicking rapidly between John and Tony. 

 

“Oh geez Pep,” Tony winced, putting the Uzi he had just grabbed off the wall. 

 

“What the hell is happening?!” She questioned, finger shaking as she pointed at John, “Who’s he? What are you guys planning on doing to them?” 

 

"Pep," Tony tried to soothe, hands raised in surrender, "John's an old friend and what's happening is a long story." 

 

"Then start talking," She screeched, "Because right now it sounds like we're talking about murder!" 

 

"We are," John's quiet voice broke through the tension. Pepper paled as John stayed next to the door, "If we don't kill them first, they can and will kill everyone in this building, not just Tony, you and me." 

"Bu-" 

"Virginia," Tony cut her off making her head snap up, he never used her first name before, "I promise that I will explain as soon as this is taken care of, but the longer we take, the more likely the hitmen come across one of the other workers in the building, so John and I need to go. After the cleaners leave we'll sit down with four or five bottles of that white wine you really like and I'll explain everything about the Underworld okay?" 

"The Underworld?" she practically whimpered. He nodded. 

"Yeah the Underworld," He reaffirmed. She opened her mouth but then shook her head and closed it again. 

"You'll explain after, right," She said firmly, "And you're so giving me a raise after this." 

He snorted, "Oh absolutely, you name your price." 

She gave him a shaky smile, "Go and be safe Tony." 

He shot her a grin before picking up the Uzi once more and strutting to the door, John following behind him. 

They just reached the elevator when John finally broke the silence.

"I didn't realize you how big your crush was." 

Tony's ears turned pink as he stuck his tongue out. 

However he didn't deny the fact, John noted with a chuckle. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly up to Ironman 1. Wonder how John will react to that >:)


	5. Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam

* * *

2010

* * *

 

There was a difference in the way John held himself, Tony could see it from a mile away even if no one else could. His mask was a little less stiff, his shoulders a tiny bit more relaxed, his lips quicker to twitch, his tongue a little more open to forming words. 

 

The billionaire knew exactly the reason too. 

 

“So how’s Helen doing?” Tony asked, checking his cards briefly before looking at the river. His king and four of spades made a nice flush with the seven, eight and jack, “Raise,” 

 

“Matched and raised,” John tossed in his coins without a second glance, “She’s doing well, the library is running smoothly, though the school board did try and enforce the banned books list. She about had the students lead a coup before they backed down.” 

 

The other two men at the table folded, while the women eyed Tony hungrily as she tossed her own coins in. 

 

“Is that a smile I see on Mr. Boogyman’s face?” The genius teased poking his cheek, “Geeze Johnny Boy, if she gets you this happy you should put a ring on it. 

 

 John didn’t even bother batting his hand away, but his shoulders stiffened minutely. Tony wanted to groan. They had this argument before, about John leaving the Underworld to have the life he wanted to with her. He insisted he couldn’t but Tony wanted the assassin to be happy. 

 

Instead of commenting on the uncomfortable air that had formed, he simply flipped over his cards. 

 

“Four of a kind, Eights” 

 

“Goddamit,” Tony groaned as the dealer slide the tokens over to John, deciding to let the conversation drop for now, “I think cards might be out for me tonight, want to try the craps tables?” 

 

“My contract is more of a fan of Blackjack,” John reminded, and Tony rolled his eyes. It had been pure chance he’d run into John but that didn’t mean he was letting him off the hook so easily. 

 

“If we go to the table on the second level you can still see all of the Blackjack tables,” He pointed out, “Only one table is partially obscured, but you still have an overview of the entire floor, plus Happy’s up there and I want to rib him a little.” 

 

The assassin let out a long sigh but gathered his chips as he climbed to his feet. Tony shot him a smirk before leading the way to the Craps table he had pointed out. 

 

“How’s business going?” John inquired as they climbed the stairs. 

 

“Meh, Obie has me flying to Afghanistan tomorrow to do a product showing for the Army,” He paused to roll his eyes at John’s scowl, “Yeah, Yeah you don’t like Obie, but he was my dad’s friend and an overall good business partner so let him be.”

 

The raised brow made him groan, “Alright! I promise to be vigilant around him, happy?” 

 

Happy turned from the table as they approached, “Yeah boss?” 

 

“Not you Happy, I-” Tony just groaned when he heard John snort, “Nevermind!” 

 

The hitman turned bodyguard laughed, “Whatever you say, boss, come to take over my table?” 

 

“Yes, Yes I am,” Tony huffed, “You’ve already lost like two months of paychecks I wager,” 

 

“I am not that bad!” Happy retorted only to be met with an unimpressed look, “I’m not! Wick back me up.” 

 

“I wagered three months,” John said, the corner of his lips quirking ever so slightly as Happy groaned and threw the dice at his boss. 

 

The crowd didn’t take long to form as Tony proceeded to win back all the money Happy lost double over before handing all the chips back to his bodyguard. Tony was in the process of doubling his own ridiculously size pile, the women from earlier trying to meld into his side when John noticed a familiar face making his way up the stairs. 

 

“ Lt. Col incoming,” He muttered into Tony’s ear. 

 

Just as Tony went to say something an annoyed, "You are unbelievable," cut through the noise. 

 

The genius spun to face Rhodey, "Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?"

 

"Nobody roped me into anything!" Rhodey replies, shaking his head.

 

“He was roped in,” John concluded, causing Rhodey’s eyes to snap to him, the anger falling away when he realized was standing there. 

 

"I'm so sorry," Tony apologized, not that he needed to Rhodey understood that John was ranked much higher than the dull awards ceremony.

 

Rhodey just ignores him and continues, "But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored."

 

"Of course I'd be deeply honored!” Tony agreed, shaking the dice in his hand lightly, “And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?"

 

"It's right here; here you go." He holds up the award and Tony takes it, obviously disinterested.

 

"There it is, that was easy,” He hummed before he frowned slightly, "I'm so sorry."

 

"Yeah, it's okay," Rhodey sighed, “If I had known John was here I would’ve guessed you two would be making a mess instead of doing what you’re supposed to.” 

 

“Not until tomorrow,” John scoffed, making Rhodey’s smile thin the tiniest bit. The Underworld and John’s job wasn’t a subject he was entirely comfortable with, especially after the disaster that led to him finding out about the dark world Tony was apart of. 

 

"Wow, would you look at that," The genius says, pointedly ignoring the pair as he turns away from his friend and hands the award off to the woman, "That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around.” 

 

“The trophy case is getting a little barren,” John counters making Tony stick his tongue out. 

 

 "We're gonna let it ride!" He holds the dice up to the woman, "Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something." She blows on the dice before Tony brings it toward Rhodey next, "Okay, you too."

 

"I don't blow on a man's dice."

 

"Come on, Honey Bear!"

 

The Lieutenant Colonel looked to John for help only to be rewarded with a shrug that said _“I already blew on his dice tonight, your turn._ ” to anyone familiar with the assassin

 

"I don't blow on a man's dice," Rhodey repeats, shaking his head with a fond smile as he swatted Tony's hand away, causing the dice to fly out and roll on the table.

 

"There it is! Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And…"

 

“Snake eyes,” John said, the slightest tinge of disappointment edging into his tone as their winning streak came to an end. 

 

"That's what happens," Rhodey laughed at the kicked puppy eyes he was getting from the pair in front of him. Honestly, the two scariest men Rhodes knew did not have the right to look that pathetic. Finally, Tony sighed and rolled his eyes

 

"Worse things have happened; I think we're going to be fine. Color me up, William."

 

"This is where I exit. Tomorrow, don't be late!" Rhodey says, pointing to his friend as the trio walked towards the exit, Happy had already gone to get the car. John decided to at least walk them out since his target had already left for the night. 

 

"Yeah, you can count on it." The genius gave a thumbs up. 

 

"I'm serious!"

 

"I know I know!" Tony whined, tired of being chastised.  

 

John just looked at Rhodey, voice never leaving the calm monotone he was known for, “Fifty says he’ll be two hours late,” 

 

Tony gaped as his friend snorted, “That’s a fool's bet, Wick. A hundred says five hours late.”

 

“Deal,” 

 

“Traitors,” Tony muttered as his two best friends shook on it, “I’m surrounded by traitors!”

 

“Yeah no,” the Lt. Colonel snorted as he started walking away, “We just know you Tones.”   

 

The genius just let out a sigh before perking up slightly as they walked passed the costumed greeter,  "Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's!" 

 

John gave a near-silent snort as he handed the award away with a "There you go."

 

“You should come visit when I get back from Afghanistan,” Tony commented lightly, “Bring Helen with you, but only if you propose to her before then,” 

 

“Stark.” 

 

“Aut viam inveniam aut faciam,” Tony recited back to him, “Don’t tell me the Baba Yaga can’t make his own path out of the darkness with something so bright waiting for you.” 

 

John gave him a look as they reached the door. 

 

“Fine,” Tony sighed shoving his hands into his pockets, “When I get back from Afghanistan, you can explain to me exactly why you won’t propose to Helen over Thai, and I’ll tell you why you’re full of shit and we’ll see how many bottles of bourbon we can go through before Pepper tries to kill me.” 

 

“Goodnight Tony,” John sighed as he walked to his car, which Happy had asked the valets to pull around. 

 

“That wasn’t a no!” Tony cheered behind him, “I’ll let JARVIS know to expect you when you’re done with your job.”

 

The assassin just gave a slight wave over his shoulder as he heard a woman call after the billionaire. He felt bad for Happy having to drive them back to the mansion. 

* * *

 

Three days later John turned up to the Malibu mansion, bag full of Tony’s favorite Thai food. His job had taken longer when he found the bodyguard of his target had tapped his phone, allowing his initial plan to be foiled. After realizing the problem and destroying his phone he had been able to finally finish the job up and rest up for a few hours at the Continental before he set off to Tony’s. 

 

The door slid open before he got to it, as it always did when Tony asked JARVIS to be ready for John. 

 

“Hello JARVIS,” He greeted walking towards the kitchen, “Tony in the lab or passed out, or both?” 

 

“Hello Mr. Wick,” JARVIS greeted, “You have not answered your cellphone in the past sixty-five hours.” 

 

“Got bugged, had to ditch it,” He replied, brows scrunching slightly as he realized the AI butler hadn’t answered his question, “Did Tony need something?” 

 

“ Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes has been trying to contact you and requested that I put you in contact with him as soon as you were located.” 

 

John stopped setting the food out and looked towards the ceiling as the dial tone sounded, it didn’t even make it to the second ring. 

 

“John,” Rhody’s voice set a shot of ice through the assassins veins. It was too calm, unnervingly so for the usually expressive man. Something was wrong, very very wrong. 

 

“Where’s Tony?” He had to ask, what else would the Lt. Colonel like this for?

 

“He’s missing John,” The quiet reply came through the speakers, “His envoy was attacked. Tony’s been missing for sixty-eight hours now and based on blood found on the scene, he was injured and presumed dead.”  

 

John sunk into the bar stool as his knees gave out. His heart thundered as his mind raced before he managed to take several deep breaths. 

 

He couldn’t panic now, anger crashing over his body in waves. Rhodey needed the Baba Yaga right now, not John. 

**_Tony_** needed the Baba Yaga. 

 

“Anyone claiming the attack yet,” He asked, voice growing deeper as he sunk into the darkness. 

 

“No,” the reply was painful to listen to as Rhodey tried to keep his voice from cracking, “All we have to go off of is the terror grounds that frequent the area but-”

 

“But there are eighty-four groups that have territory in the area Tony told me you were traveling,” John finished, “And that’s just the ones that are officially part of the Underworld.” 

 

“Right,” Rhodes agreed, his voice going grim, though John doubted that it was because of the mention of his job this time, “The Army is determined to do everything to get Tony back, but with all the red tape involved, I thought it might be best to look for other avenues.” 

 

“I’m grabbing a new phone, text me a revenue point,” John announced, as he stalks down the stairs towards Tony's lab, food on the table forgotten. “We’re going to get him back.” 

 


End file.
